Out of the Dump
4:03 Superdawnfan I can cover OC's I'll give you cody and I have expirience with the other chars trust me (Stop) WE WILL NOW START (Stop) (Chef) So now that everyone here never made it off the island time to show off our contestants (Chef) Eva team one 4:05 FireFly2017 Do I say something? 4:05 Superdawnfan (yes) 4:06 Cody 2015 Speak as you are introduced 4:07 FireFly2017 I'm Eva...Everyone better stay away from Harold because he is mine. 4:07 Cody 2015 Use your icons please 4:07 Superdawnfan sorry she's new 4:07 FireFly2017 lol you know it 4:08 Superdawnfan so put a little () between your name before your dialouge 4:08 FireFly2017 (Eva) 4:08 Superdawnfan yeppers that's it (chef) Gwendolyn team 2 4:08 FireFly2017 Likes: Things done instantly, getting the job done, and mean people getting smacked Dislikes: Waiting, crying babies and anyone going near my boyfriend 4:09 Superdawnfan (good) 4:09 FireFly2017 (Eva) sorry forgot that 4:10 Superdawnfan (Chef) Harold team 1 4:10 Ryantprewitt (gwen) Ugh. This show again. 4:11 UltimateNuke (Max) I WILL BEAT EVERYONE AND CONTINUE MY EVILLLLLL PLAN! As soon as I get my new funding. 4:11 Cody 2015 That's not Harold LOL 4:11 Superdawnfan (Chef) max team two 4:11 Ryantprewitt ROFL 4:12 UltimateNuke (Max) I WILL BECOME THE EVILLL LEADER OF TEAM TWO! MY TEAM WILL BE KNOWN AS THE EVIL MAX AND HIS NUMBER TWOS! Wait... No that sounds wrong. 4:12 FireFly2017 (Harold) Only reason I came was to be with Eva...and the money of course. I'm good at everything and I love animals. plmk if I speak out of turn 4:13 Superdawnfan (Chef) Tyler team one (you did fine just a little late) 4:14 UltimateNuke (Tyler) YEAH! I will beat this game unlike the last few seasons were I lost! 4:14 Superdawnfan (chef) Izzy team 2 4:15 Ryantprewitt (izzy) HELLO! *laughs like a maniac* 4:15 Superdawnfan (Chef) Duncan team 1 4:16 Ryantprewitt (Duncan) Sup guys? 4:17 Superdawnfan (Chef) Zoey team 2 4:18 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) *sighs* This show caused me enough pain and suffering. I just hope Cody is here. :( 4:18 Superdawnfan (Chef) Cody team 1 4:19 Cody 2015 (Cody) : "Hey guys!" 4:19 Superdawnfan (Chef) Beth team 2 4:20 Cody 2015 (Beth) : "Hey peeps! Glad to be back even though I won last season!" 4:20 Superdawnfan (Chef) Lightning team 1 4:22 UltimateNuke (Lightning) I will be Shaleader of team 1! Shaobviously women can't do anything and men need to do all the work! So I will Shawin this season! 4:22 Superdawnfan (Chef) Scar team two 4:22 Cody 2015 (Scarlett) : "Hey Max!" (Cody) : *runs to Zoey* "Missed me?" 4:23 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) *conf* YAY! :D 4:23 UltimateNuke (Max) Hello soon to be EVILLL minion! 4:23 Cody 2015 (Scarlett) : "Stop calling me that" 4:23 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) *starts giving a smile* 4:23 Cody 2015 (Cody) : *kisses Zoey* 4:23 FireFly2017 (Eva) yawn and is feeling impatient 4:23 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) *closes her eyes and kisses cody* 4:23 UltimateNuke (Max) You can tell me that but you know it will be true. 4:23 Cody 2015 (cody) : "I love you" 4:24 Superdawnfan (chef) Viv Jack Rick Jo Amy Courtney (Since I won't go on with endless announcements 4:24 FireFly2017 (Eva) Rolls Eyes 4:24 Cody 2015 (scarlett) : "Can I switch teams? I would like to be on my own" 4:24 FireFly2017 (eva) ---at (cody) 4:24 Superdawnfan (Chef) team team well wait strike that Amy you're on team 2 the rest of you team 1 4:24 Cody 2015 (cody) : "Eva is just jealous she's a loner" 4:25 FireFly2017 (Eva) You idiot. I have (harold) 4:25 Cody 2015 (noah) : *walks in slowly where no one notices him* "Horray, I'm back" *sacastically* 4:25 FireFly2017 (Eva) Just because I don't want see Cody saying I love you and wasting time DOES NOT MEAN I"M A LONER 4:25 Cody 2015 Sorry didn't know LOL 4:25 Superdawnfan (Chef) Sky Dakota Brick team 1 4:26 UltimateNuke (Courtney) I am going to win this because most people around here have mental problems, stupid, or out right bonkers. All traits Eva posses. 4:26 Superdawnfan (Chef) Scott Damien Bridgette Dawn Shawn Leo team 2 4:26 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) We're not wasting time because Chef is still calling out people, dummy. 4:26 Superdawnfan (Chef) and that's it 4:26 FireFly2017 (Eva) Thinking...I'm going to put toothpaster (courtney) hair 4:26 Cody 2015 Eva never has a boyfreind, like ever in all the RPs I been in 4:26 Superdawnfan well she had one in this one for a while Lol 4:27 Cody 2015 (brick) : "Brick in reporting for duty!:" 4:27 FireFly2017 Side Note: Sorry Cody2015 just playing as I was told 4:27 Superdawnfan (chef) team 1 you are now known as the Mundane Military 4:28 Cody 2015 (Cody) : "Zoey have you noticed that you look way prettier today? Or is it just because I haven't seen you for so long?" (beth) : "Hope our team name doesn't suck" (brick) : "Awesome name!" 4:28 Superdawnfan (Chef) team 2 you are now known as the Tanked Troops 4:28 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) *smiles* It's both 4:29 UltimateNuke (Max) WE WILL BE KNOWN AS THE EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSA! 4:29 Cody 2015 (cody) : "It might be the fresh flower this season" (scarlett) : "Ha ha ha!" 4:29 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) Aw man! I just realized we're on different teams! :( 4:29 UltimateNuke (Max) What's so funny? ARE YOU PRACTICING YOUR EVILLLLL LAUGH SCARLET!?! 4:29 Cody 2015 (noah) : *sarcastically* "Horray for the teams!" 4:30 Superdawnfan (Amy) *to rick whispering* We're on diff teams to equal sabatodge means control of the playing board 4:30 Cody 2015 (Scarlett) : "I'm practicing so when I take over" (cody) : "Shoot! Your right Zoey" :( 4:30 UltimateNuke (Max) Okay I will have you take over Paris but I get the rest of the WORLD!!! "Evil laughter" 4:31 Cody 2015 (Scarlett) : *to herself quietly* "You wish" 4:31 UltimateNuke (Max) Or something small like the Tri state area I guess... 4:31 Ryantprewitt (gwen) *conf* This is for you Molly. *tears up* 4:31 Cody 2015 (scarlett) : "Sure Max" (cody) : "Gwen get over it!" 4:32 Superdawnfan (dawn) *appears behind gwen* It must feel miserable that your ex is dead and your confused getting messages from her all the time but trust me it's her spirit I know the dead 4:32 FireFly2017 (Eva) Can we just send Gwen home now? I hate crying 4:32 UltimateNuke (Max) My friends granddad almost did it, but I heard that a animal always foiled his plans all the time. 4:32 Superdawnfan (that was a confessional no one heard her @ FF) 4:32 Cody 2015 (Noah) : "Just have Dawn get with Gwen, Dawn is basically the new Molly" 4:33 Ryantprewitt (gwen) SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! You don't know what I'm going through. -.- 4:33 Superdawnfan (Dawn) I have a boyfriend... *to noah* 4:33 Cody 2015 (noah) : Not a girlfriend though 4:33 Ryantprewitt (gwen) Maybe except for Dawn..... 4:34 UltimateNuke (Lightning) Of ShaCourse Dawn has a girl friend. Women need to make food for the ShaMEN! 4:34 Superdawnfan (dawn) *hugs gwen* (Jo) I can tell you'll be quite the man to work with *To lightning rolling eyes* 4:34 FireFly2017 (Eva) Let me guess (Gwen) it's drama you are going through 4:34 Cody 2015 (Cody) : "Chef can I switch teams? I need to be with my Zoey" 4:35 FireFly2017 (Eva) Stupid emotional cry babies 4:35 Cody 2015 (scarlett) : "Agree Eva" 4:35 Superdawnfan (Chef) No... you can throw challenges whine and complain but you can't switch teams unless I say you can 4:35 UltimateNuke (Lightning) Of course I ShaKnown. And who knows? Maybe you and the women can get together! 4:35 Superdawnfan (Jo) I like men 4:35 Ryantprewitt (gwen) *hugs Dawn back* 4:35 UltimateNuke (Lightning) Wait your gay? (Lightning) Just so you know, not interested. 4:36 Superdawnfan (jo) *facepalms* 4:36 Cody 2015 (Beth) : *conforts Gwen* "Sorry to see your love pass away, but you need to learn to let her go and move on with your life" 4:36 UltimateNuke (Tyler) Lightning! I am not a women! 4:37 FireFly2017 (Eva) If I wanted to hear about needing to move on...I'd be watching Dr. Phil or something like that. Can we just get to the point? 4:37 Cody 2015 (brick) : "You should join the army Jo" 4:37 UltimateNuke (Lightning) ShaWaaa? Oh you must be gay too. 4:37 Superdawnfan (Chef) alright eva made a point everyone to the kitchen 4:37 FireFly2017 (Eva) (beth) go be (gwen) should to cry on constantly on your own time 4:37 Ryantprewitt (gwen) Why did you guys come into the confessional anyway? o.o Just wondering. 4:37 UltimateNuke (Lightning) Of course he should join the army! Men can fight in wars wayyy better than women. 4:37 Cody 2015 (noah) : "OMG enough with all this drama! Can we just get the challenge started so we can make some money?" 4:38 FireFly2017 (Eva) Applauds (Noah) 4:38 Superdawnfan (chef) So here is your first challenge (Chef) I have ordered your favorite food 4:38 Cody 2015 (beth) : "I don't need money, I'm just here for the screentime" 4:38 Superdawnfan (Chef) you may eat that (Chef) OR 4:38 UltimateNuke (Lightning) I WANT THE SHAPROTEIN! 4:39 Superdawnfan (Chef) Eat garbage and what you can get like someone in a war running low on supplies would take and get a point (Jo) what do you know about going to war? 4:39 UltimateNuke (Tyler) I choose the first option. 4:39 Superdawnfan (Dakota) I bet you never even been in one (Chef) SHUT IT MAGGOTS! 4:39 Ryantprewitt (izzy) I dare myself to choose the 2nd option. :P 4:40 UltimateNuke (Lightning) The trash maybe has some ShaProtein in it! 4:40 Superdawnfan (chef) Fine *hands tyler food* you're out of the challenge for today eat it because it's the last you'll ever get 4:41 UltimateNuke (Tyler) *Puts food into a hole and digs it in* 4:42 Superdawnfan (Chef) now that tyler made his choice someone from the opposite team make your choice 4:42 Ryantprewitt (izzy) I'll eat garbage. :P 4:43 Superdawnfan (Chef) ok sicko *watches her munch on garbage Eva Harold 4:43 Cody 2015 (cody) (beth) (scarlett) (brick) (noah) : *runs to nearest trash can* 4:43 FireFly2017 (Eva) I have to get going soon. Ill eat out of the trashcan and win ... So will you (harold) (harold) is to scared of (eva) to disagree 4:44 Superdawnfan (Bridgette) well I can't break my diet and knowing the rat infested things and not wanting to harm a creature I don't think following a diet is wrong *eats food* 4:44 Cody 2015 (cody) (beth) (scarlett) (brick) (noah) : *starts eating trash* 4:44 Ryantprewitt (gwen) I'll pick the 1st option. 4:44 Superdawnfan (Shawn) may as well *eats food* (jo) I will do anything to win *eats out of trashbag* (chef) *hands gwen food* (Dawn) *takes first option 4:45 Ryantprewitt (Duncan) I'll go for the trash. I have an iron stomach anyways. 4:45 Superdawnfan Vivian: I will not be reduced to Zhis 4:45 UltimateNuke (Lightning) I NEED MORE SHAPROTEIN IN THE GARBAGE THAN SHAMEAT! THATS A COMMON SHAFACT THAT TRASH HAS MORE PROTEIN THAN STEAK! 4:45 Cody 2015 (cody) (beth) (scarlett) (brick) (noah) : *keeps eating* 4:45 Superdawnfan Jack: may as well take what you can get *eats trash* 4:46 UltimateNuke (Lightning) *Picks up trash bin and drinks it like a soda can* 4:46 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) Ugh.... I'm sorry but I don't want a foul taste in my mouth.... Not today. *picks the 1st option* 4:46 Superdawnfan (dakota) (Leo) (Damien) *eat food* 4:46 Cody 2015 (cody) (beth) (scarlett) (brick) (noah) : *finishes* "Done!" 4:46 Superdawnfan (Rick) *eats food* 4:46 Cody 2015 (brick) : "Do I have to do to war now?" 4:47 UltimateNuke (Lightning) I ATE ALL OF THE SHAPROTEIN! NOW I AM GOING TO PUKE! 4:47 Superdawnfan (Chef) Harold Eva Noah Scar Brick Beth Lightning Scar Cody you all got a point 4:47 Ryantprewitt (Duncan) *eats the garbage* 4:47 Cody 2015 (beth) : "What's the second part of the challenge then?" 4:47 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) (gwen) *eats the food* 4:47 Cody 2015 (cody) : "Sweet!" 4:47 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *eats trash like nuts* 4:47 Superdawnfan (Sky) lose now do better in the long run need a breakfast of champions *eats food* 4:48 Cody 2015 (noah) : *throws up in front of everyone who is eating* 4:48 Superdawnfan (dawn) *takes food* 4:48 Cody 2015 (noah) : "Eww!" 4:48 Superdawnfan (Chef) Noah you just lost a point 4:48 UltimateNuke (Max) I must choose the 1st opinion. Even in my standards of EVIL that is way too gross to eat 4:48 Ryantprewitt (izzy) YUMMY! *eats the puke* 4:48 Cody 2015 (noah) : "I don't feel so good" 4:49 FireFly2017 (harold) violently pukes on Eva on accident 4:49 UltimateNuke (Lightning) Never mind. I can hold in my barf! 4:49 Cody 2015 (noah) : *throws up on Dawn's food* "There! It's trash now" (cody) : "Now Eva is a loner" 4:49 FireFly2017 (Eva) Harold! Runs (angrily) to the bathroom 4:49 UltimateNuke (Courtney) I am not going to be a disgusting raccoon! First option! 4:49 Ryantprewitt (gwen) *is almost done with her food* (Zoey) *finishes her food* Done! 4:50 UltimateNuke (Tyler) I need the first option. 4:50 Superdawnfan (Chef) Noah Damien Rick Scott Max Dawn Leonard Shawn Bridge looks like most of your team didn't eat trash 4:50 UltimateNuke (Lightning) SHADONE! 4:50 Cody 2015 (noah) : *throws up on Tyler's food* 4:50 Superdawnfan (Chef) Even gwen ate food and guess what? Tanking troops you lost today's challenge 4:50 UltimateNuke (Tyler) *Punches Noah in the face* 4:50 Ryantprewitt (gwen) *realizes that Noah is gonna puke on everyone's food and quickly finishes her food* DONE! 4:50 Superdawnfan (bridgette) *Sighs* 4:50 Cody 2015 (scarlett) : "I was done ages ago, can we move on now?" 4:51 FireFly2017 (harold) passed out on the floor from all the sickness (Eva) comes back. She is calm. Does not state anything mean about Harold 4:51 Superdawnfan (Amy) *Finishes eating food* crap boyfriend stealer Jo lives another day 4:52 Cody 2015 (noah) : *passes out* 4:52 Ryantprewitt (Duncan) Done. 4:52 FireFly2017 (Eva) Ill stay with Harold until he wakes up if that is okay 4:52 UltimateNuke (Tyler) I think I broke my hand in the process. 4:52 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *burps* Done! *laughs* 4:52 Superdawnfan *later that night* 4:52 Cody 2015 (cody) : "I love trash" *goes eat more* 4:53 Superdawnfan (Chef) Uh guys the challenge is over you can stop now 4:53 FireFly2017 (Eva) Harold made have puked on me but that doesn't mean we have broke up. (Eva) sits by (harold) gently showing kindness and says I'm out for now. Harold needs me 4:53 UltimateNuke (Lightning) SHAPROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEINNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FireFly2017 has left the chat. 4:53 Superdawnfan (Chef) *kicks them out of kitchen* 4:54 UltimateNuke (Lightning) *Tries to eat the fence* 4:55 Superdawnfan (Scott) So Noah Damien Max Leo we all have a similar situation of not being trusted I was thinking now that we lost all allies we need each other what do you say to a villains alliance? (Leonard) Didn't you throw challenges before though? (Scott) Irrelevant 4:55 UltimateNuke (Max) YESSS WE WILL BE KNOWN AS MAX AND THE NUMBER THREES! Wait no that still sounds wrong... 4:56 Superdawnfan (Leonard) and didn't you attempt to murder bridgette before? (Scott) Irrelevant I just do what it takes to win you guys have no one I'm someone and if you've gone soft whoever does join this alliance will take you out (Scott) So who's in? 4:57 UltimateNuke (Max) YESSS! Trully a evilllll plan! I will help you in your alliance and MURDER BRIDGETTE! 4:57 Superdawnfan (Scott) Noah? (Scott) By the way we will not murder bridgette 4:58 UltimateNuke (Max) Tyler? (Max) My mom says she wants to murder my dad all the time, done it, and went to prison because she was EVILLLL! And the only way I can be as EVILLL as her is if I can murder someone! 5:00 Superdawnfan (Scott) tyler isn't a villain Max we're searching for villains people who need to depend on someone (Scott) *Conf* and the only reason he was invited to this meeting was extra help* 5:00 UltimateNuke (Max) No I don't mean we should get Tyler I mean WE SHOULD MURDER HIM! 5:01 Superdawnfan (Scott) ENOUGH WITH THE MURDER! (Scott) Say escope you can join too right? 5:01 UltimateNuke (Max) Yes make Izzy join DEATH! 5:01 Superdawnfan (Scott) haven't you always wanted to get alone with Shawn no competition no bridgette 5:02 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Sure! 5:02 Superdawnfan (Scott) and don't you have experience as an evil henchman? 5:02 Ryantprewitt (izzy) You freaking bet I do. ]:) 5:03 UltimateNuke (Max) Yes my evil henchwomen join our alliance of EVILLLLLLL! 5:04 Superdawnfan (Scott) Of course before a main target we need someone neutral to all of us that way we know no one is just taking and going so we can't out beth Bridge or Rick right away we need someone little cared about (Scott) we can always get upset with Zoey no one will find it suspicious she ate food not trash didn't do the challenge and she's got a boyfriend on the other team (Scott) We get rid of her Cody will follow 5:05 Cody 2015 (Scarlett) : *plans evil plan by herself and laughs at all the fools* 5:05 UltimateNuke (Max) We willllll BURN THE FOREST WITH ALL OF THE OTHER CONTESTANTS INSIDE! 5:05 Cody 2015 (cody) : *runs away in fear* 5:05 Superdawnfan (Chef) so Noah Leo Max Damien Izzy you all with me? * (Scott) 5:06 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Yep. Hehehehe! 5:06 Cody 2015 (cody) : *runs to Zoey* "Zoey! Did you hear! They plan to vote us out!" (cody) : "We can't lose again" 5:06 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) Ah crap! 5:06 Cody 2015 (noah) : "I'm in" *checks his phone* 5:07 Superdawnfan (Scott) Zoey it is! 5:07 Cody 2015 (cody) : "Scott, Max and Izzy are setting up an alliance" 5:08 Superdawnfan (Scott) and Izzy tell your boyfriend shawn that you guys are voting for Zoey tonight 5:08 Cody 2015 (Cody) : "Noooo! Why are you guys voting for my Zoey?" 5:09 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) WHY ME!?!?!?!? :( 5:09 Cody 2015 BTW before we gt to voting tell me which of my characters are on the Tanks so I can vote for Scott hehe :P 5:09 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Gotcha. >:) 5:09 UltimateNuke (Max) Your depression makes me sad and I don't want to feel that way. 5:09 Cody 2015 (cody) : "Don't worry Zoey, I got a plan to save you" 5:09 Superdawnfan (Rick) hey beth scar who should we vote for tonight? 5:10 Cody 2015 (Scarlett) : "Max of course" (scarlett) : "He needs to go" 5:11 UltimateNuke (Max) *Right behind her* YOU DISCUSS EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL WITHOUT ME!?! 5:11 Cody 2015 (beth) : "Max is on the other team I think" 5:11 Superdawnfan (dawn) I sense a great disturbance gwen we must be careful and don't trust the new guy (Max is on your team 5:11 Cody 2015 (scarlett) : "Shut up Max, you are just an ameteour... I'm the real EVIL here" 5:12 Superdawnfan (tanks: Scott Noah Max Izzy Damien Leo Zoey Beth Scarlett Gwen Izzy Bridgette Dawn) 5:12 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) Good. 5:12 Cody 2015 (scarlett) : "All you do is bug everyone while I'm the one here setting up the real plans" 5:12 UltimateNuke (Max) That's not what my uncle said when I rigged his NASCAR brakes. 5:12 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) Me being depressed!?!?!?!? I'm not depressed anymore! If you want to see a person with lots of depression, go see Gwen, you idiots! 5:12 Superdawnfan (oh and shawn) (and rick) 5:13 Cody 2015 (Cody) : *conf* "Yeah, I don't have a plan. I'm no match against Scott" 5:13 Superdawnfan (Stop) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (Stop) 5:14 Ryantprewitt (gwen) Gotcha 5:14 Cody 2015 I don't know my teams, help please 5:14 Superdawnfan (tanks: Scott Noah Max Izzy Damien Leo Zoey Beth Scarlett Gwen Izzy Bridgette Dawn Rick Max) that's the losing team 5:15 Cody 2015 Okay, can I vote as Firefly's characters too? Or should we all take one? 5:15 Superdawnfan nuke and ryan are each taking one you're already subbing cody they can take harold and eva 5:17 Cody 2015 I wish Cody was in the losing team, they have all the good characters 5:17 Superdawnfan lol 5:18 Cody 2015 Besides, once he breaks-up with Zoey in the elimination, he can get with Gwen now that she's single 5:18 Superdawnfan Eh she's a lesbo he knows that now so won't work 5:18 Cody 2015 She's bi you know it :P 5:19 Superdawnfan (Stop) THE ELIMINATION WILL now start 5:19 Cody 2015 (cody) : *worries that Zoey is about to leave* 5:20 Superdawnfan (Dawn) *gives gwen a kiss on the cheek don't worry no matter what happens (chef) The first person safe is rick (Rick) alright! (chef) Next safe is shawn 5:20 Cody 2015 (cody) : *comes in and sits next to Zoey* "Please don't kick her out Chef" 5:20 Superdawnfan (Shawn) thank you 5:21 Cody 2015 (scarlett) : "Get out Cody, your not on our team" 5:21 Superdawnfan (chef) he's allowed *laughs* (Chef) Scarlett 5:21 Cody 2015 (Scarlett) : "Of course" (scarlett) : Bye bye Max 5:21 Superdawnfan (Chef) beth 5:21 Cody 2015 (beth) : "Yay!" 5:22 Superdawnfan (chef) damien 5:22 Cody 2015 Sorry I forgot to vote as Beth 5:22 Superdawnfan *Damien walks up with quietly* (chef) gwen 5:23 Cody 2015 (cody) : "Please say Zoey!" 5:23 Superdawnfan (Chef) *whispers to cody we could make an arrangement for her to stay if you sign this *he holds out a paper* 5:24 Cody 2015 (cody) : "Nah, I already know she's out" 5:24 Superdawnfan (chef) whatever you say Noah 5:24 Ryantprewitt (gwen) Thank goodness. 5:25 Cody 2015 (cody) : *conf* "Nothing I can do now, I have no match against Scott, yeah I suck as a bf LOL, no wonder Gwen doesn't like me, she rather turn lez than give me a chance" 5:25 Superdawnfan (Chef) so Shawn Scar Beth Damo Gwen and Noah are safe 5:25 Cody 2015 (scarlett) *waves at Max* 5:26 Superdawnfan (Chef) Izzy Bridgette Shawn 5:26 UltimateNuke (Max) Did that many people vote for me? 5:26 Cody 2015 (cody) : "No Zoey your low" 5:26 Superdawnfan (Chef) you're also safe (Shawn) thanks (Bridgette) So much (chef) leonard! (leonard) alright (Chef) Now max Scott Zoey you've all received some votes (Chef) But Max you're safe 5:28 Cody 2015 (Scarlett) : "Damn!" 5:28 UltimateNuke (Max) *Kicks Scarletts leg and runs away* HA! 5:28 Cody 2015 (cody) : "Yes, Zoey still has a chance!" (cody) : "Can we do a mini-challenge for the last two low?" 5:29 Superdawnfan (Chef) Scott you're safe that brings us down to Max and Zoey 5:29 Cody 2015 (cody) : "Whoever loses is out and the other is safe?" 5:29 UltimateNuke (Max) You said my name twice. 5:29 Cody 2015 Wait I thought you said Max is safe 5:29 Superdawnfan (Chef) whoops you're right Sorry Cody no can do but you can take her place (that was an accident lol) 5:30 UltimateNuke (Max) I need to win this otherwise I lose my mother too! 5:30 Cody 2015 BTW why is Zoey not talking? (scarlett) : "He'll lose himself first" 5:30 Superdawnfan Idk? let's check with ryan 5:30 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) Aww! :( 5:31 Cody 2015 (cody) : "Okay I'll compete for Zoey!" (cody) : "Bring it Scott!" 5:31 UltimateNuke (Max) Wait no this is unfair! 5:31 Superdawnfan (Chef) Alrighty sorry Zoe Zoe bear but 5:31 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) *conf* You gotta be kidding me. :( 5:31 Superdawnfan (Chef) looks like you need to go and this seasons method of elimination is THE PIT OF SHAME 5:32 UltimateNuke (Max) The what of shame? 5:32 Superdawnfan (Chef) *Shows Zoey to a very large hole* Any last words? 5:32 Cody 2015 (cody) : "Wait you said I can take her place" 5:32 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) Well, it's been fun everyone but- wait what? 5:32 Superdawnfan (chef) Fine you take her place Cody come here 5:32 Cody 2015 (cody) : "Fine then" *kisses Zoey* "See ya" 5:32 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) *kisses Cody* (Zoey) Bye Lovebug 5:32 Cody 2015 (cody) : "I'll miss you" 5:32 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) I'll miss you too. :( (Zoey) *waves* 5:32 Cody 2015 (Cody) : "Wait!" (cody) : "Can I go with her?" 5:33 Superdawnfan (Chef) I told you take her place (Chef) *Pushes him in* 5:33 Cody 2015 (cody) : "I can't bear losing her again" (Cody) : "Thanks Chef" 5:33 Superdawnfan (Chef) *pulls zoey out* He made a sacrifice be grateful 5:34 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) ;o (Zoey) *conf* I'll miss you cody! :( 5:34 Superdawnfan (Chef) So Scott started A villains alliance 5:34 Cody 2015 (Cody) : "Win for me Zoey!" 5:34 UltimateNuke (Max) Wait you'll kill us throwing us in there? 5:34 Cody 2015 *win for me 5:35 Superdawnfan (Chef) No of course not *to max* the dead interns should break your fall 5:35 Cody 2015 (Scarlett) : "Zoey seems fine" (scarlett) : "Nice one Chef!" 5:35 UltimateNuke (Max) You just said that... On television. 5:35 Cody 2015 (scarlett) : "More EVIL than Max here" 5:35 Superdawnfan (chef) They signed release forms so there's a new villains alliance 5:36 Cody 2015 (scarlett) : "Maybe too evil for him hehe" 5:36 Superdawnfan (Chef) a love triangle Dawn is getting close to Gwen 5:36 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) Don't worry codster. I will. :( 5:36 Superdawnfan (Chef) and a broken couple 5:36 Cody 2015 (cody) : *tries to climb back up* 5:36 Superdawnfan (Chef) what's to come of this? find out next time on TOTAL (Chef) DRAMA 5:36 UltimateNuke (Max) I told the producers to not bring up my Parents! 5:36 Superdawnfan (Chef) BOOT CAMP 5:36 Cody 2015 Cool episode Too bad Firefly left 5:36 Superdawnfan (Stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (Stop)